Promises
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Promises are meant to be kept. ShikaNeji


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Promises

Summary: Promises are meant to be kept. ShikaNeji

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ShikamaruNeji

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Mah brain?

Comments:cough: In a cutesy mood right now. It starts with them being about four and five

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they can't hear it)

----------

Promises

----------

Shikamaru swings his arms back and forth, amusing himself while his mom barters with a vender. He looks around lazily, wanting to hurry to the ice cream shop. He spots someone sitting on a bench, alone. The person looked about his age and has long black hair. So it's a girl? Shikamaru scans her face. She looks so sad! No one should be this sad on a nice day like today!

"Shika. Shika honey. Lets go get some ice cream okay?" He looks away and up at his mom, face lighting up.

"Okay!" He hops up a bit and starts after her. He pauses for a second and glances back at the girl. Hmm.

"Mommy?" He reaches out and grabs his mother's hand. "What did you just buy?"

The woman looks down and smiles, "Oh, just a simple ring that I thought I'd give to my sister. I got it cheap. Why?"

Shikamaru looks down at his feet. "Uh, well, watakushi uketoru kotó ga dekíru? I- I wanna give it to a, um, friend." (Can I have it? _Not Literal Translation_) (1)

"Oh?" His mother smiles. "Okay, but if I give it to you that means I have to buy a new one which means no ice cream."

Shikamaru's head shoots up. He turns and looks at the girl still sitting all alone on the bench. "Okay." He says with a sigh.

He holds his hand out and a silver band drops into his small palm. "Can I go play for a little, mommy?"

His mother shakes her head lightly. "Sure, sure, go have fun, but don't lose that before you give it to your 'friend'."

Shikamaru smiles at his mom before wandering towards the girl.

Soon, he's in front of her and he sees the tears. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am?" The girl snaps, her head jolting up. Shikamaru falters when he sees her eyes. So pretty. Like clouds.

"Nán warúi ka?" He asks softly. (What's wrong? _Literal Translation_)

"My- my uncle hates me." Tears continue to streak her cheeks. "An- and my mother died so no one loves me anymore. And my cousins keep saying no one will ever want to m- marry me."

Shikamaru reaches up and lightly caresses her cheek, much like he has seen his father do when his mother is sad. "That's not true."

She leans into the touch. "Really?"

"Hai." He leans forward and rests his forehead against hers, another one of his father's moves. "Because when I grow up I'll love you and I'll marry you. Here." He holds out his hand, still clutching the ring, for her, not moving his face away.

She lifts a hand under his and presses gently against Shikamaru. The silver glints in the light as it falls from Shikamaru's hand. The girl looks at it for a moment before fresh tears fall from her eyes. Shikamaru's eyes widen.

"S- Surunai sakébu! If you don't like it I'll get another." His other hand moves and closes on around her other cheek. "Dòozo, surunai sakébu!" (Don't cry.Please, don't cry. _Plain, Literal Translation._)

"Iie," she smiles. "I'm happy. So very, very happy. Doomo arígatoo gozaimásu." (Doomo arígatoo gozaimásu. _Literal Translation_)

Shikamaru sighs with relief and nuzzles his nose against hers. "Good. When I grow up, you're going to be my bride. Keep that ring so I will fulfill my promise. Okay?"

"Hai, watashi kiboo, watashi kiboo." She nuzzles his nose back. (Yes, I will, I will. _Literal Translation_)

"What is my bride's name?" Shikamaru leans down and quickly presses his lips against the corner of her mouth.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

-----

"So this is the day." Neji fidgets nervously. "You know you don't have to do this. You were a kid and didn't know that I was a man."

"Iie." Shikamaru drawls, a smile playing at his lips. "I don't break my promises. Mo mendóo na. I will only back off if you want me too." (Too troublesome. _Literal Translation_)

"Iie, iie." Neji shakes his head, his hair flitting around and draping over one shoulder. "I . . . I don't want you too."

"Good, cause even if you had, I wouldn't of let you go." Shikamaru leans down and lightly brushes his lips against the corner of Neji's mouth. "I sealed my promise with this a long time again and I fulfill my promise with the same."

Neji pauses. "Aishiteru." (I love you. _Not Literal Translation_)

"Watashi o mo. Now are you ready?" Shikamaru holds out his hand. (Me too. _Literal Translation_)

"Hai." Neji smiles and takes Shikamaru's hand. "Let's get this over with."

----------

1: _See Below_

_Not Literal Translation_: Means it is, more or less, the proper 'wording' of the sentence but not in order. In this case; 'uketoru watakushi kotó ga dekíru' 's Literal translation would be 'have I can' but it means 'can I have it' (it is usually omitted in Japanese)

_Literal Translation_: I got the translation for words and put them in order as if it was English.

_Plain_: Not written in a formal way, how you would say it to a friend.

That was fun I love typing in Japanese. :cough: Even if I don't know their proper grammar.

I really am in a Cutesy, Young mood . I dun knu why thou.

Anyways . . . GIVE ME LOVE:cough:cough:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
